


Airbending or airheading?

by finnishtrash



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, One Shot, korvira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnishtrash/pseuds/finnishtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira and Korra are in a hurry. Kuvira has trouble with her hair and Korra must help. Comedic Korvira oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airbending or airheading?

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware typos are coming

Kuvira closed the shower tab and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a green towel with white stripes to dry herself. She was already in a hurry today and stepping out of bed was apparently harder than bending platinum which in other words means impossible. Korra was shouting Kuvira to leave with her to the very important meet with the biggest figures of the world. Her hair was still a wet mess not even started to dry yet. It seemed like a good plan; “Korra could you umm blow me dry with your airbending?” Kuvira heard a wild laughter from the other side of the door and she thought she regognized the word ‘yes’ from it.

Korra stepped into the bathroom the shower took the most of the already small space. She saw Kuvira was standing there one towel over her upper body covering her critical places and one towel in her hands while trying to dry her hair. Kuvira saw Korra stepping in and turned immediately from her in a frustrated way. Korra was holding back a giggle. Suddenly Kuvira suspended Korra feom her mist

“Don’t you stand there admiring me, we are in a hurry!”

“Okay okay, next time learn how to get up in time”

Kuvira rolled her eyes in the most dramatic way and blew a hair from her face.

Korra took her stance, she had to be careful, not to hurt Kuvira (this time). She made the classic airbending mild cycles with her hands and started blowing Kuvira with a warm breezy wind. It started off well, until Korra realized how late they were from their meeting. Adding some extra blow power will help her, by her own calculations. Few hand motions more and it was just wind now. Before she realized it Kuvira hit the sealing, but Korra managed to catch her.  
“Why did you.. Why did you add more power to.. The sealing really hurt” Korra was panicing and started to heal Kuvira’s entire body with waterbending. “Korra only my head and elbows hurt badly the rest is fine” Korra started healing her head and elbows as good as a waterbending master can for her girlfriend.

They decited to stay home this morning since they are so late from the meeting. They sat in their small but Korra said ‘working patio’ sipping tea. Out of nothing Korra spat out a large amount of spit and started lauging like a maniac who had gotten loose from ten years of stationing. She even fell from her chair and curled up to a fetus. Kuvira doesn’t remember if she has ever been this confused, “Korra what can possibly be so fun in this situation?”. Korra couldn’t answer her for a while, then she tried to compose herself. She managed to say “I’m the avatar I could’ve just waterbent your hair dry”. Then she bursed in to wild laughter again and so did Kuvira.

**Author's Note:**

> :D I hope you liked it
> 
> Free lollipops at my place if you did, cheap lollipops from my neighbour if you did not like :)


End file.
